Black Magic Woman
by Southern-Belle18
Summary: On the search for a way to save Dean's soul from hell, sends Alison, Sam and Dean to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Giving the Winchester a chance to meet Alison's grandmother and a chance for some evil hoodoo to destroy a relationship.


"Black Magic Woman"

Episode 16

Baton Rouge, Louisiana-1988

A young girl, about the age of five walks out onto the veranda of an old Georgian style home. She stands beside a woman of about 60 standing on the steps with an ice tea in her hand. The little girl has long, free flowing waves of raven hair, pale skin and sparkling silver eyes, with pouting strawberry lips. She floats on the air with her light footsteps towards the old woman, and places her hand inside the old woman's.

A:

nana, what're they doin'?

N:

that's called voodoo sug.

A:

what's that?

N:

you know the magic I practice?

A:

Wicca?

N:

yeah, you see this is like that; this is the old African way of reconnecting with the spirits.

A:

so they believe in the lady?

N:

somethin' like that sug.

A:

why are they on your property?

N:

because darlin' this is sacred land, I let them use these grounds because their ancestors are buried here.

An African-American woman of about 45 walks up to house, her hair is loosely tied back with a white scarf. She is wearing a long black dress, with a white shawl. Her nails are painted blood red, and she has no shoes on. She approaches the home with calm, easy strides. A smile appears across her mouth, her white teeth sparkle in the dusk.

N:

hello Thera.

T:

(she speaks with a Haitian accent)

hello Charleen.

(bends down to Alison)

who's the child?

N:

this is my granddaughter, Alison.

T:

She's a beautiful young thing, gonna grow up to be strong, wise, brave. I can see it in her energy. Has a lot of inner power in her. Much like her Nana. (Smiles) Ain't that right child?

A:

(nods her head shyly)

Why is that man's face painted like a skull?

T

you curious about our sort child?

N:

she finds your religion interesting.

T:

Any time she wants to join in she can, it would be a pleasure to teach her a few things. I can tell she would instantly become situated in the crowd. She could even become high priestess like me.

(Kisses Alison on the cheek)

A:

you practice voodoo right?

T:

of course child, the religion of my ancestors. The southern way.

(Smiles at Charleen)

N:

I should clean up the place a little; Alison would you like to join her?

A:

all right Nana.

T:

(holds onto Alison's hand)

Baton Rouge, Louisiana-Present Day

"When the Levee Breaks" by Led Zeppelin in the background

The Impala drives up a lonely old road, no homes can be seen for miles, only swamp and Willow trees. The Impala makes a sharp turn up a winding dirt road to an old Georgian style home.

The house is surrounded by a large garden of roses, freesias, and lilacs. The fragrance is strong and inviting. The house is painted a butter yellow, with white trim. However, with age and weather the paint has begun to chip. The lawn is perfectly groomed, and is enclosed by a white rod iron fence.

Alison, Sam and Dean enter through the creaky old gate covered in ivy. Alison slowly climbs the old wooden stairs taking in the scenery. A small smile grows on her face. Sam's hand surround hers as they both hold on to the wooden railing. A slight breeze moves the branches as the sun slowly begins to set.

Alison approaches the door, she reaches for the net door handle, it squeaks as it opens. Sam holds it open as Alison turns the old brass knob of the large Birch door. It's hard to push open without making a noise.

S:

are you sure we can just walk in like this?

A:

Sam, this is my Nana's home, it's okay. You're friends.

Alison walks into the giant front hall, filled with the large wooden furniture. A warm yellow light is shining from the living room, and lights are turned on upstairs. Sam is right behind her, and Dean follows.

A:

Nana?? Nana, it's Alison! I brought some friends with me, we need your help with somethin'!

A frail looking old woman of about 80 enters the hall from an out of the way room. Her back is bent, and she walks with a willow wood walking stick. She is wearing wide leg black pants and a violet tunic. Her hair is long and white, with one silver streak down the side. Her eyes are a piercing green. She has a friendly exterior, and has the appearance of a once brilliantly beautiful woman.

N:

all right Sug stop your hollerin' I ain't deaf, yet.

A:

Nana.

(hugs her)

N:

and who are these two boys, beaus of yours?

A:

one is.

(holds on to Sam's hand)

N:

(leans in to Alison):

sug, let me just tell you I think you picked a good one, that last one of yours, bad egg. God's honest truth.

A:

thanks Nana. This is Sam and that's Dean Winchester, they're hunters too.

N:

Hunters, eh? Wolves like her old man?

S:

no ma'am, we cover all creatures.

N:

cut that ma'am business, I ain't no slave keeper. Y'all can call me Charleen.

D:

You know about the hunting?

N:

course I do, what you don't think my baby, rest her soul, told me about her adventures with her beau, god rest his soul as well.

S:

you don't have any problems with it?

N:

nah, my baby here can handle herself, her mama was the same way. Us Corwin's we always handle ourselves.

D:

so how long have you owned the place?

N:

Since before her Grandpappy got up and ran. Left me with her mama still in my stomach, but he was a fine looking man, can't blame him in that regard. 'Nough about that though, come to the kitchen and I'll get us all some ice tea. Sound good to y'all?

D:

actually I don't drink…

N:

no, you can't have beer, not after you've just broken your habit.

They begin walking down the dimly lit corridor to the kitchen, Charleen moves Sam up ahead with her, so she can talk to him privately.

D:

(to Alison): You told her?

A: no, my grandma's psychic.

D: Right, I've just entered a home of witches and psychics, I'm going to have to keep that in mind.

A: shut up.

(smacks him)

N:

what you two goin' on about back there?

(turns to Sam): now than, I don't want to be forward boy, but, you have been treatin' my baby right? 'cause if the same thing happens like with the last, if I find bruises on my baby, so help me.

S:

No, I've never laid a finger on her.

N:

and you don't mind the fact that there's another person living inside her body?

S:

Who Alice? No, that's not a problem.

N:

than neither's the demon blood, been in her since she was in her mama's stomach.

S:

What?

N:

you didn't know?

S:

no, I knew about yellow eyes' connection, but before she was born?

N:

bit of a skeleton in the family closet, her father was possessed by yellow eyes as you like to call him, her mama didn't know, she didn't have the power like me and Alison. Never knew, she got knocked up, and now my little grand baby's got a darkness inside her tryin' to break out.

S:

why are you telling me this?

N:

like I said, you're a good one, you're gonna be there for her through thick and thin, gonna fight for her, fight with her too, but you'll pull through. You two are what love is meant to look like. You're the best medicine for her, for the darkness in her heart.

They enter the kitchen, it's painted a soft tarracota color. With Ebony wood for the cabinets and countertops. It's filled with old appliances from the 1950s and a large metal sink, with a giant oak table in the middle of the room.

N:

Alison, you know where the glasses are darlin', can you get 'em down for me, my arthritis stops me from reachin'

A: no problem.

(kisses her Nana on the cheek)

N: thank you sug.

(goes to pull out chair)

S:

here let me get that for you.

N:

who said chivalry was dead, hey sug? Thank you Sam.

S:

(pulls out chair)

N:

(sits down) I'm guessin' manners didn't rub off on both you boys eh? Was he raised by wolves?

A:

(takes down glasses)

Nana? Dean's sittin' right there.

S:

(pushes in chair)

N:

What?

(rests walking stick upon chair)

A:

here I'll pour it for ya Nana.

N: thank you.

(takes a sip of her drink)

So Dean, you been with any nice girls.

S:

(chuckles)

D:

um, a few.

N:

had that nasty succubus on your tail too, whew, lucky you ain't drain'd boy. You'd be a bag of bones otherwise.

D:

yeah.

(takes a sip)

A:

(passes Sam a drink)

here sug.

S:

thanks.

N:

how you boys like it, family recipe, the southern way, it's done right. Not like those nancy Californians, with their green tea, and herbal extracts. Who the hell needs that?

D:

(laughs)

N:

you boys ain't from California, no, somewhere else, somewhere hot, burning hot, no, that's your home I sense. Where you lost your mama? Kansas, right boys?

S:

yeah. Lawrence.

N:

no wonder you and my baby here get along, you both suffer from the same pain, loss of a mother, than a father. Soon the loss of…that's why you came here. I can't help you with that. I ain't got that much magic in me, Alison's got more, much more than I ever had. But there is someone, you remember her don't you sug?

A:

who?

N:

Thera.

A:

Thera? You mean the voodoo priestess?

N:

exactly, she has many talents.

S:

I don't know, voodoo? Isn't that a darker art than what you practice?

N:

no, it comes from the same line, just it has different deities, and practices, that's all. You thinkin' about the hoodoo, that's the stuff you stay away from.

D:

I'm willing to try anything.

N:

I bet.

A:

(smiles)

How can I reach her?

N:

She lives in this little swamp property, just been drained since the hurricane. Nice enough little location,

A:

how do I get there?

N:

it's just up the river from here. You know that little dirt road past my home? that leads straight to hers. It's pretty recognizeable from the front, got big effigies in the front, and a big willow draped over the house.

A:

Nana, could you reach her for me, just so she knows I'm coming?

N:

darlin' she already knows you are. She got the sight too boys. She's got a lot of power. Don't know if she's match for Alison, but I'm sure she'd put up a fight. I don' think that would ever happen though, Thera's a family friend, used to show my grandbaby here her magic.

D:

You think she'll help me?

N:

she's got no reason not to. Oh, and I made dinner earlier, it's still in the oven keepin' warm for y'all. Figured you'd be hungry from the long drive from Ohio to here. Alison, it's your favourite: jumbalaya, collared greens and corn bread.

A:

it's been years since I've had that.

N:

you haven't had it since you left my home at 16.

A:

it hasn't been that long?

N:

darlin' I've been counting the days since you gave up the practice to hunt. Then, you met that Zachary, I told you he would hurt you, but you wouldn't take my word for it.

A:

Nan!

(gets out plates from cabinet)

(opens oven at takes out plates of food)

how much y'all want?

D:

I'm starved give me as much as you can.

S:

I'll just have a little bit Alison, I don't want to eat your grandmother out of house and home.

N:

please, a tall young man like you needs to eat, otherwise you'll end up thin and pale like my Alison. Dean's got the right idea. Eat up boys, I already ate.

Time has passed, and dinner is finished. It's late, about 11:00 at night…

D:

(clearing off his plate)

N:

you gonna lick the plate clean boy?

D:

sorry, it's just really good.

A:

(breaking off chunks of corn bread)

this is so good Nana.

N:

glad you like it, wasn't sure if you'd still love the taste of southern cooking, after your father dragged you up to Colorado with all those yuppy skiers.

A:

Nana, I was never around the yuppy skiers, I was always hunting.

N:

but you were on them mountain roads, where I'm sure you only lived on Diner food.

A:

(dips her bread in jumbalaya)

I ate fine Gran, dad did the best he could.

N:

I know he did Baby.

(holds her hand)

I'm sorry. I'm a foolish old woman who can't keep her mouth closed. (sighs) it's getting late for me y'all so I'm off to bed, when you're ready you can settle down in the spare rooms, god knows I got enough of them.

A:

nan, we can stay at a motel.

N:

no, you're stayin' here, I haven't had you in my home for 10 years, I've lost the feeling of your soul. Your aura is already getting stronger the longer you've been here.

(kisses Alison on the cheeks)

goodnight Babydoll. Sorry I ain't got a TV the only thing I get is the local news, soaps, wheel of fortune, and the price is right. I threw it out when it got stuck on CNN, I was only watching that half-wit give speeches about Katrina victims. I don't trust that man, I swear he's the devil. Every one knows it was all a photo-op for him. Goodnight boys.

(leaves room)

D:

Was your mom talking about the President?

A:

yeah, after Nixon things went downhill for my Grandma. To be honest, I think the only president she ever trusted was Roosevelt.

D:

teddy?

A:

she ain't that old!

D:

sorry, well if there's no TV, I'm gonna hit the sack. Goodnight you two. I just hope you have enough decency not to get down in your own grandmother's home Alison. (laughs)

(leaves room)

A:

What's he know 'bout decency?

S:

(kisses her on the top of her head)

why don't we go to bed as well, huh?

A:

not yet, you can, but I'm not tired.

S:

all right.

( kisses her on the lips)

don't stay up too late, we have to visit Thera tomorrow.

A:

I know Sug. Goodnight.

S:

Love you.

(leaves room)

A:

(goes to locked door in kitchen, undoes the lock)

Alison goes to enter the cellar, she reaches for the string to turn on the overhead light, the bulb burns brightly in the dark. She walks down the rickety old stairs, holding on to the railing. She peers down in to the cellar from the top of the stairs, unable to see the room below she begins her descent into the basement.

the cellar is filled with candles, old leatherbound books, skulls, incense, herbs, and altar cloths along with other magic tools. At one end of the room stands a giant wooden altar with a portrait of the lady hanging above with a deer hung around her shoulders and her moon crown resting upon her head.

As Alison enters the large expanse that is the cellar, she comes across a tall candle stick, removing the cobwebs and dust, she waves her hand over the candle and it spontaneously begins to glow with a burning flame.

She approaches the altar cautiously, she straightens the altar cloth and caresses the wood with her fingers feeling every groove delicately.

A large bookshelf and cupboard stand against the far wall, Alison removes a few sticks of sandalwood incense, and a batch of lavender. She also takes a small silver platter. She places all these objects on the altar, and turns back to the bookshelf.

At the bookshelf she takes a purple leather bound book from the 5th shelf, she carefully opens the cover and blows away the dust. "Calling Forth the Spirit: Meditation and Magic". She returns to the altar and places the book on the book stand of the altar on page 246. She lights the tea lights on the back of the altar, then several white candles, 2 black candles, and one lavender candle.

Suddenly, the stairs creak behind her. She quickly turns around to see who is coming up from behind her.

N:

I thought you would come down here. You know it was untouched by the floods after the hurricane, I'd say that's proof enough that the lady protects those who are true to her.

A:

I'm sorry nana for coming down here.

N:

you shouldn't be, when I die this will be yours all of this, my home, everything.

A:

really?

N:

yes, someday you can have this home, have more children and teach them our art.

A:

I doubt I'll be having anymore children.

N:

(sighs) I'll leave you to your spells.

(turns to leave)

A:

nana, why did you used to train me down here. Why the cellar, why not the garden?

N

because here, power is magnified, it echoes. For you, it would happen anywhere. But, this is where I felt the most powerful. I took you down here, to be in the dark. You know you used to be afraid of it? I knew I would have to fix that before your daddy took you on a hunt.

A:

Thank you.

N:

for what Baby?

A:

teaching me, protecting me, everything.

N:

that's what I'm here for, I'm family.

(kisses Alison on the cheeks)

you're so special, ain't no one on this planet like you. Don't know what I'd do without you. Goodnight Sug.

(leaves room)

Alison goes back to the cupboard, she pulls out a large silver tray and a white-handled dagger, she places the objects on the altar, she takes a bottle of holy water to the altar, she pours the contents into the silver tray, and anoints the dagger with the water. She lights the incense. Picking up the batch of lavender, she holds it above the flame of the largest white candle until it begins to smoke. Alison closes her eyes, and begins to breathe deeply.

EXT-Nana' s house-Morning

N:

Y'all come back when you're finished, I got a nice bunch of crawfish in the oven for tonight.

A:

All right Nan, we should only be a few hours. (kisses her nana on the cheek)

Dean pulls up in the Impala, it's engine growls on the dirt road. Jimi Hendrix's "Voodoo Child" blaring from the car's stereo.

N:

That's a nice ride you got there Dean. Impala right?

D:

Yeah. Classic '67 with a little revamping done on the engine.

N:

Take good care of her.

D:

Always do.

N:

(turns to Sam):

You do the same with my Alison.

S:

I thought you said Thera was a family friend?

N:

She is…don't mean I fully trust her though.

S:

What?

N:

Don't worry about it darlin'. There's more important things to be carin' about at this point in time. Like your brother's life and soul.

Alison and Sam get into the Impala, the car speeds off down the dirt road. Alison's Nana stands there watching the car dissapear past the willows bordering the road. She returns to her home.

EXT-Thera's home-DAY

The Animal's "House of the Rising sun" plays in the background

The impala drives up to the front of a small, rickety old house. The wood of the old home shows through the paint, the front gate is covered in ivy and the lawn is full of long grass. In one corner of the front yard is a pond surrounded by large bulrushes and the sounf of bullfrog croaks can be heard.

Before Alison can even open the gate, an older black woman comes out from the shack. Her hair is a dark grey and tied back in a white scarf, she is wearing a white shirt and white pants with sandals. She looks at each of them, then picks a snake up out of the grass. She smiles and looks right into Alison's eyes.

Thera:

Hello Child, long time no see. Seems you got even prettier with age, didn't think it was possible for someone to become more beautiful than you were as a young girl. Who are these that you brought with you, guessing they ain't here to learn the art.

Alison:

You'd be right, I'm…we're here to ask you a favour.

Thera:

And what would that be?

INT-Thera's Parlor-DAY

Sam:

My brother…

Thera stares at him intently, strangely. Sam begins to feel shame for speaking, he begins to backdown feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

Dean:

I sold my soul nearly a year ago to bring back Sam here…

Thera:

And you want to find a way to back out of the contract without killing sam or yourself. You should have thought about that before making the deal with the crossroads demon. Pacts with hell are a hard thing to break, it's like making a wish, you gotta be specific otherwise y'all don't know what you'll end up with. Understand? There ain't no amount of magic that can fix what you have gotten yourselves into. Especially not voodoo or wicca, these magics have nothing dark to them. I'm sorry Alison, I can't help you baby.

Alison:

Please thera, I'm begging you. My nana said you could help, she says you have strong magic that can break the contract or at least delay it. That's all we're asking for, a way to delay it so we can find a real answer, a real way to break the contract. Please.

Thera:

Delay it…I can try but it will come at a price, all spells of this sort do.

Dean:

Sure, how much you want, I can get you it.

Thera:

I don't want your stolen cash…

Dean:

Than what can I give you?

Thera:

No monetary value can be placed on my magic…the gods will take what they want when the spell has been cast. It may be another life, love, or health…it is all up to fate, not me.

Sam:

You mean someone could die if we do this?

Thera:

What did you expect, an easy journey? One where everything works out in your favor? Reworking a contract with hell uses much darker magic, one that has many reprocussions. The type of magic few witches dare to use, but magic that many witches wish they knew.

Sam:

Give us one moment Thera.

Thera:

Of course child.

Sam, Dean and Alison go out into the hall. Sam has a look of fear and disbelief on his face, Dean is concerned and unsure, and Alison is uncomfortable in the situation and where they are, she crosses her arms across her chest and rests against the wall.

Sam:

I don't know if we should continue with this, I mean we want to save you Dean but I'm not willing to kill someone else in the process it's not right. To take away an innocent life just to break a contract…it doesn't feel right.

Alsion:

I agree, this whole thing just feels weird. Lose a life, love or health, no one should know any kind of magic that can cause that…this breaks the major laws of magic. She's obviously forgotten the law of three.

Dean:

The law of what?

Alsion:

Whatever magic a witch does will come back to her threefold…if this spell can kill someone and we're willing to go through with it…we'll end up with a lot more trouble than what we're already in.

Dean:

That doesn't sound very good, but come on guys this seems to be our only hope. Every other lead we've had just falls apart. We don't even really know who holds my contract. If doing this spell gives me more time I say we should do it, we may reap the whirlwind in the end but if it's the only thing that saves me aren't we better off?

Sam:

What if it kills someone else we care about? We'll have that on our conscience for the rest of our lives.

Dean:

I'm already dealing with death on my concience, and now that ican't drink anymore I can't run away from it. What's another life to add to the list?

Alison:

Dean that ain't funny.

Dean:

Who's laughing? I'm serious guys I'm willing to go through with this even if you guys aren't.

Alison looks down at the ground, she can't believe the words she hears from dean's mouth.

Sam:  
than I guess you're doing this one on your own.

Alison looks up at sam in complete disbelief.

Sam:

I'm not willing to be a part of someone else's death, I'm sorry dean.

Alison:

(grabs onto Sam's shoulder) you sure about this sug? Leaving your brother to do this on his own? I don't know if I can.

Sam:

You want to do this?

Alsion:

We've found a real way to save Dean (looks at dean) don't you think that's more important? This is our best shot, and you're willing to pass it up. It's like…it's like giving a donor heart from a brain dead patient to a father of four who will die if he doesn't have it.

Sam:

You don't honestly believe that?

Dean:

We don't have much more time to do it. Either we get it over and done with or we leave this woman's home, I don't want to take up anymore of her time then we have to. To be honest, shew kind of creeps me out, the way she stared at us when we first came up to her house and the way she looked at you when you started to talk.

Alison:

So, what about it Sug? Yea or nea?

Sam:

Fine. We'll do it.

Dean:

Thanks Sammy.

Sam:

Don't…don't thank me. I really don't want to be doing this.

Thera comes up from behind them, her shadow stretches up the wall.

Thera:

So?

A:

When can we start?

Thera:

(smiles) follow me.

EXT-Thera's backyard/swamps-Day

Sam is standing off to the side, he still doesn't like the idea of the spell and doesn't want ot be a part of it.

Thera:

You sure you don't want to help save your brother Sam?

Sam:

Yeah.

Thera:

All right then. Ali, child, I'm gonna need you to help me with this spell.

Alison:

Oh, um, okay.

Sam:

(holds her hand) are you sure you want to do this?

Alison:

Sam, please. I'm doin' this for Dean, this ain't about what I want. (walks over to Thera)

Thera:

Stand over here by me darlin', give me your hand. (reaches out for alison's hand)

Alsion:

(stretches her hand out to Thera)

Thera:

(grabs her hand, takes out a knife, slices alison's palm and then her own, puts them together)

Dean I need you to lay over there under that willow.

Dean:

Right. (walks over to the base of the tree, lays down)

Thera still holding onto Alison's hand, walks over to the willow. She stops suddenly looking up to the top of the tree. She drops Alison's hand, she walks around to the other side of the tree and begins to dig up an old box buried under one of the roots with her bare hands. She opens the old box, pulling out old red candles, chicken bones, blood, and a dead rabbit, crossroad dirt, African violet leaves, and sage. She walks around the tree back to where Dean is laying. She takes out her knife.

Sam:

what the hell do you think you're doing?

Alison:

(turns back to sam) relax would you, it's part of the spell she ain't gonna kill him!

Thera:

Thank you child. (she slices open Dean's shirt)

Dean:

Whoa, I wasn't expecting this.

Thera:

Relax. I have to cleanse you first.

Dean:

Cleanse me of what?

Thera:

Your sins, you have to be pure.

Dean:

I think I screwed that up a while ago. Let's just say I 'm not really a virgin anymore.

Thera:

(laughs) you don't need to be that pure boy. (she lights the candle, she pours the melting wax on his chest and arms)

Dean:

(screams in pain) holy sh… SON OF A BITCH! That hurts!

Thera:

(laughs) it's over relax.

Thera walks back over to Alison, she takes hold of her hand again. Thera takes the dead rabbit and slices it down the middle, pouring it's blood and inards into a bowl. She pours in the crossroads dirt after hands Alison the African Violet leaves and sage. Alison rips them up and throws them into the bowl. Thera takes the vial of blood, and walking over to Dean pours it in a circle around him. She then asks Alsion to join her where she stands with the bowl. They hold hands once more.

Thera:

Alison I just need you to close your eyes, close off your thoughts and open yourself up, your powers will come forward and help me to finish this spell.

Alsion:

Okay.

Thera:

All right. (she closes her eyes, stirring the mixture in the bowl with her hands, she lifts her hand from the bowl and holds it above Dean)

Droplets of the mixture begint o fall on Dean, they spread over him. The wind begins to blow through the willow and Alison's hair. Thera begins to shake the chicken bones chanting in Haitian. Alison's eyes suddenly open, she looks up into the sky and she begins to rock back and forth.

Sam:

(moves forward) Alison??

Thera:

No, don't wake her. She's the conduit. If you wake her the spell will not work!

Sam:

What's happening to her?

Thera:  
it's all normal, the same thing happened to her as a child.

Sam:

You used to do this to her as a child?

Thera:

She wanted me to teach her.

Sam:

This is sick.

Thera:

You just don't understand, hunters rarely do. I know that's what you are, that's what you all are.

Sam:

(steps backward)

Thera:

That's right, stay out of what you don't understand.

Sam:  
Alison!

Alison:

(screams, falls to the ground, and convulses)

Sam:

What the hell is happening?

Thera:

It's the spell working. Now shut up and stand still!

Dean:

(begins to convulse) (stops dead, just lies there with his eyes closed)

Sam:

Dean!

Alison:

(wakes up, picks herself up fromt eh ground) did the spell work?

Thera:

We must wait and see.

Dean:

(wakes up, scratches his head) was that it, I don't feel any different. (gets up, walks past Sam)

Sam:

How're you feeling?

Dean:

Fine. Why?

Sam:

Nothing. What about you Alison?

Alison:

Never better. (turns to Thera) thank you so much for helping us.

Thera:

Of course child.

Alison:

I guess we'll be leaving. Dean's impatient.

Thera:

I understand, but please come back to visit at any time.

Alison:

Will do.

Thera:

(kisses Alison on the cheeks)

Sam just stares angrily at Thera, he doesn't trust her. He can't help but think about what Alison's grandma said. Why didn't she trust Thera? When will they know if the spell worked?

Alison turns around, takes Sam's hand.

Alison:

You ready to go Sug?

Sam:

Yeah.

Alison:

Bye Thera.

Sam and Alsion walk back to the Impala. As Thera walks back into her rundown home.

INT-Charleen's kitchen-Night

Sam, Alison and Dean are sat around the table eating crawfish.

Nana:  
(spoons out more greens onto Dean's plate)

So, how did it go? Did y'all find a way to get Dean's soul back?

Sam:

Yeah.

Nana:

You don't sound too thrilled about that.

Sam:  
well there's some problems with the spell, problems that aren't exactly minor.

Nana:

Like what?

Alison:

Sam??

Nana:

What did she say would happen sug?

Alison:

Someone might die.

Nana:

And you went through with it, tell me you didn't Alison?

Alison looks down at her plate.

Nana:

Jesus Christ Alison, I thought I taught you better! Did you suddenly forget the rule of 3??

Alsion:

NO!

Nana:

You have no idea what you've done do you? Did she say anything else? Is anything else gonna happen?

Sam:

Why?

Nana:

Please I need to know.

Alison:

Health and love can be lost as well.

Nana:

Oh god, what are you trying to do to me Alison? To your friends? Did you help with the spell? Did she cut your hand??

Alison:

Yes.

Nana:

Damn it Alison, you have to deal with the reprocussions now.

Sam:

What? What reprocussions?

Nana:

I knew I couldn't trust that woman, she used you! All the magic came from you Alison, not her. All those things, you'll lose them all, not her.

Dean:

What, that bitch screwed us over.

Alsion:

If you didn't trust her why did you send us to her?

Nana:

Don't turn this round on me! I'm going to bed.

Alsion:

Nana, please you have to help us…me.

Nana:

I can't. I'm sorry, I wish I could.

A:

I just want him to remember me. Lately, with all the problems surrounding Dean, Sam's had no time. I understand he worries about his brother, but I have needs too. God, I sound so selfish.

T:

no child, you sound like any grown woman would. (Chuckles) when she's bein' forgotten.

A:

(chuckles) you're right though. I am a grown woman, I'm amazed I've lasted this long. But, I really don't want to push it on him.

T:

tell you what; I have a little something here that might work for you.

(Pulls out branches)

A:

I don't want use any magic on him to do something for me. That's not how it works; I want it to be of his own free will. Otherwise, I'd be delving into the dark stuff.

T:

it ain't black magic, it's voodoo.

A:

Still, I don't want it.

T:

just try a little bit, I promise; you'll enjoy the results baby girl.

A:

(sighs)

T:

come on, you can trust me…

(Shakes branches)

A:

(grabs them)

T:

I thought so. Just put it under his pillow before he sleeps tonight.

A:

(nods her head)

(leaves)

-That night-

(In motel room)

S:

(in washroom)

A:

(puts twig under his pillow)

S:

(exits washroom) goodnight babe. (Kisses her lips)

A:

goodnight sug'.

(Both go to bed)

(Next night)

(Alison by herself in motel room)

(Loud banging at door)

A: come in!

S: (shoves open door) I need you so badly right now.

("I put a spell on you" by CCR in background)

A: what's up?

S: don't talk. (Shoves her up against wall)

A: What're you doin' sug?

S: (starts necking Alison)

A: (pushes Sam off of her) you got all night, relax.

S: (pushes her hands away) (throws her onto bed)

A: (tries to get up)

S: (pushes her back down, grabs her hands, starts to undo her fly)

A: Sam, Stop! I mean it!

S: (starts kissing her, forces her jeans off)

A: Sam, Get off me!

S: (unzips his own jeans)

A: No! (Tries to break free of his grip)

S: I love you so much Alison.

A: Please Sammy, Stop!

S: (begins to rape her)

A: Sammy Stop! (Tears roll down her face) (She begins to meditate to separate herself

from consciousness)

S: (finishes) (looks down, wakes up from spell) What the hell is going on? Alison! (Touches her cheeks) oh my god, I'm so sorry. (Gets off of her) Are you all right?

Alison? Alison?

A: (no response, in trance)

S: Alison! (Shakes her)

A: (gasps, wakes up) Why the hell were you doin' that to me! (Punches Sam in the face)

S: (falls to the ground)

A: (pulls up her jeans, puts on jacket, runs out of bedroom) (She gets into her truck, drives off)

S: Why did I do that?

A: (driving) That bitch, she made me use magic against Sam and it worked out wrong.

A: (pulls up to Thera's home)

T: Hi child, what you doin' here?

A: you know why I'm here. I trusted you, you knew what would happen.

T: you said you wanted him to love you, that's what happened.

A: not like that, he raped me.

T: it's not rape, you used magic against him, and you took away his free will. It was your own doing.

A: you said it wouldn't take away his free will.

T: I was wrong.

A: (takes out her gun)

T: so what? You're gonna kill me because of something you did?

A: (puts gun back in her holster) (turns to leave)

T: (begins to laugh)

A: (turns around, pistol whips Thera)

T: (groans in pain) you'll pay for that.

A: I already have.

T: (laughs) Darlin' you've started it all, now you will have to ride the whirlwind!

A: (slams door and leaves)

(voodoo zombies waiting outside)

(they all look at Alison)

A: I hate Zombies. (Shoots them all in the head) (runs down the stairs to her rental jeep, drives off)

A: (enters the motel room)

S: (sitting on bed) Why?

A: What?

S: (pulls out branches from underneath his pillow) Why?

A: I'm so sorry.

S: Alsion, you say you can't use magic to take away someone's free will, what the hell is this?

A: I'm sorry.

S: you used me.

A: I didn't want it to be that way.

S: obviously some part of you did.

A: you think I wanted that, you think I wanted you to do that to me. I wanted us to love each other sure, but I didn't want that on either of us.

S: you made me a zombie, I couldn't stop what I was doing, I didn't even know what I was doing. It was like I was asleep, and suddenly I woke up and I was on top of you, and you wouldn't wake up. I wanted to die, I never thought I could do something like that, to any woman, but especially you. I love you, and I thought you felt the same.

A: I do.

S: no you don't. if you did, you wouldn't have used your magic on me.

A: Sammy please.

S: No, I can't even look at you right now, I'm disgusted.

A: (falls on to bed, starts crying) I'm so stupid, I'm worthless. How could I have ever thought I would make a good high priestess when I so easily fall for dark magic.

(at Thera's home)

A: (enters)

T: how dare you come here, you treat me like scum, when you came to me for help.

A: you lied.

T: I don't lie, you just heard what you wanted to.

N: you hurt my baby. I trusted you, I gave you my home.

T: and I thank you for that, but this is not your battle old woman.

N: if it's Alison you want to hurt, than it is my battle.

T: NO. (throw her arms up in the air)

N: (falls to ground) Oh God they're crawling on me Alison, get them off! Get 'em OFF ME!

T: aren't you gonna help your Nana Alison?

A: Nana, they ain't real, she's playin' with your mind, there ain't nothin' crawlin' on ya. Please Nana get up. Get up!

T: (laughs evilly)

A: it's one thing to hurt me, but my family, and that includes those two, is low. I thought you were a good woman, but it turns out your only another tainted individual, thought you could handle the power, but you wanted more. Now you got a lust for it.

(As Alison is speaking clouds begin to close over home, wind rushes through the windows, blows Alison's hair and clothing, but just hers)

T: cute trick girl.

A: I'm not a girl, and this is no trick.

(windows slam closed, still Alison's hair and clothing move with invisible wind)

A: this is the force of Diana, lady of us all, and she is pissed!

T: I'm emant to be scared of you?

A: yes, I'm her vessel. More than that, I hold a deeper, darker power than you'll ever know. You're nothin' compared to me, you're dirt, you're bacteria. I'm God!

T: (lifts her arms, a black swarming cloud flies toward Alison)

A: (blows back cloud)

T:

What are you doing? How can you do that?

N:

(spell is lifted) Alison Stop! She's not worth it! Don't kill her! You're better than that!

T:  
(Surrounded by black mass, begins to gasp for air but only takes it black fog)

T: (falls to the ground, convulses, blood flows from nose and eyes) oh god, NO! Get them off me. They're crawling inside me.

Thera's skin begins to crawl, bugs are literally crawling inside her skin. Suddenly, her body begins to bloat. Her chest cavity splits open and thousands of maggots crawl out from within her.

N:

(takes Alison by the shoulders)(shakes her)

What the hell were you thinking, how could you kill her? She was a human being not some creature.

A:

Get off me! She tried to kill you, she was toying with you! She lied to me, she made me hurt Sam! She deserved everything she got! I told her she was dirt, so I made sure the creatures you find crawling on the ground came from within her.

N:

You've changed. You're not my little girl anymore, after 10 years you've lost the light.

A:

No I haven't. (tear slides down her cheek)

N: I think you should go. I'l; clean up this mess.

A: nana?

N:

No Alison, don't cry. But please leave. I can't stand to be near you right now. You're not my little baby girl. My sug died along time ago, along with her family. No you're just like the demon who created you.

A:

I swear I'm not nana.

N: you are. Now go. GO!

A: I'm sorry nana. (leaves)


End file.
